Truth or Dare
by vicesandconverse
Summary: Dean gets bored and a harmless game of Truth or Dare breaks out between him and Seth. What could possibly go wrong?


**Truth or Dare**

Seth was sat on the couch, attempting to catch up on some much needed reading, when Dean came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"Truth or Dare?" Seth questioned, marking his book and turning his gaze fully over to Dean's. "Since when were you in the fourth grade?"

"Come on, I'm bored," Dean stated, snatching the novel from Seth's hands. "It's pouring rain outside, Roman's in Florida, and it's your fault that all _my_ books have disappeared 'cause you keep stealing them. You owe it to me to entertain me."

"Why don't you learn how to operate your damn phone and read something on ibooks or something?" Seth asked. Dean replied by rolling his eyes.

"Seth, come on, stop being such a buzzkill," Dean said. "Just until the rain stops, then I'll go down to the bar or something and leave you alone."

Seth sighed. He hated Truth or Dare, especially with Dean. He'd been sucked into the game a few times before at parties, and they'd always end in disaster. He vividly remembered his and Roman's conjoined birthday party a few years back. Dean ended up with an allergic reaction, Seth was forced to reenact a Cyber Fight match, and Roman woke up with a nose piercing. But that was with a lot of people around and everyone was pretty drunk. Maybe just playing with Dean would be more harmless.

"Alright, but nothing completely stupid," Seth said. Dean smirked and walked around the couch to plop down on the cushion right next to him.

"Awesome. So what should the rules be? First one to refuse loses?" Dean asked.

"Sure. What's the prize?"

"Um… winner doesn't have to do dishes for a week?" Dean suggested. Seth nodded.

"Ok, sounds fair enough. You wanna go first?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Ok," Seth said. "Dean, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dean said. Seth looked at him surprised. "Truths are easy, I'm saving the dares for later, Sethie." Seth rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Alright…" Seth questioned what to ask. It had to be good if he wanted this game to be over anytime soon. "Did you ever have a thing with any of the NXT Talent?"

"Yep." Dean replied. Seth's eyes shot wide open.

"Really?! Who?!"

"Ah-ah-ah," Dean said, stopping Seth right in his tracks. "Only one question per truth. Your turn. Truth or dare?" Dean said, completely satisfied with himself.

"Urgh, fine. Dare, I guess, let's get it over with," Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest. Dean smirked and looked over Seth's shoulder.

"You see that fish bowl over here on the counter?" Dean asked. Seth looked behind him and at the glass bowl sitting on one of the desktops.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you had that," Seth said.

"There was a point in my life where I wanted a fish and it didn't happen."

"Why did you want a fish-?"

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, "Anyway, back to your dare. I dare you to put that fish bowl on your head and keep it on for the rest of the game. If you take it off, you auto-loose."

"That's it?" Seth asked, standing up and walking over to the counter. He lifted the fish bowl over his head and then maneuvered it down his face so the rim rested around his neck. "Dean, I thought you were better than this."

"Just wait until we get farther into the game and the glass starts to fog up from your breathing," Dean said. Seth simply shrugged his shoulders and walked back over to the couch, careful not to lose his balance with the newly acquired weight sitting on his head.

"Truth or Dare, Dean?"

The game continued on for approximately ten minutes. In the process, Seth had been reluctantly forced to reveal his most embarrassing moment from high school in a truth, while Dean had been dared to drink a shot of hot sauce from the fridge. By this point, the rain outside had finally stopped and Dean himself was now craving a beer. He needed this game to be over.

"Ok Seth, truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Um, I haven't done a dare in a while," Seth said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes due to the fact that the fish bowl was blocking his hands access to his face. Dean smiled in relief.

"Yes! I dare you to take the fish bowl off your head," Dean said. Seth raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"But you said that if I take it off, I lose." Seth protested. Dean smirked.

"Exactly. If you follow the dare, you auto-loose, and if you don't, then you still loose. I win, game over, Dean Ambrose is once again victorious," Dean said, standing up from the couch and walking back over to the bedroom to grab a coat. "Now, since the storm's finally stopped, I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Ok, I think I might just stay here," Seth said, relieved that he could finally take this stupid glass bowl off his head.

Except for the fact that it wouldn't come off.

"What the hell?" Seth attempted to tug the bowl over his head, but the rim remained around his neck and refused to slide up. "Dean!"

Dean came out of the bedroom and saw Seth, standing in the middle of the living space, pulling and trying to get a fish bowl to come off his head. "Seth, what are you doing?"

"I can't get it off!" Seth exclaimed, once again trying to pull the bowl over his head. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Dean said, making his way towards Seth. "How is this my fault? It's not my fault you have an obnoxiously large neck!"

"Hey!" Seth said, giving up on the bowl and balling his fists. "You're the one who dared me to put this stupid thing on!"

Dean puffed in frustration, taking the time to look over Seth's form. He looked pissed, annoyed, and maybe even a little worried, arms now tightly crossed and a fish bowl on his head. Despite the situation, Dean couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny!" Seth yelled, which only resulted in him wincing due to the piercing echoing of the sound bouncing off the bowl. Dean laughed to himself and made his way over to stand directly in front of Seth. He knocked on the glass, which only resulted in Seth glaring at him even more. "Are you going to help me or not?" Dean chuckled once again and, to annoy Seth even further, set a light kiss on the fish bowl.

"Ok, let's try some butter first," Dean said, setting Seth down on the couch and walking into the kitchen to find a stick of butter. Grabbing the half used one that sat on the fridge shelf, he walked back to the living room and sat down next to Seth, who was now trying to 'unscrew' the bowl from his head.

"Seth, stop, you're gonna end up hurting yourself somehow," Dean said, placing his hand behind Seth's neck until his own forehead tapped against the glass. He traced the rim of the bowl with the stick of butter several times just to be safe before grabbing the bowl in both his hands and tugging upwards.

"Ow ow ow!" Seth exclaimed, making Dean immediately stopped and grab Seth's hands in his.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Dean said, quickly looking Seth's face over. His eyes were tightly shut in pain and his mouth was in a thin line.

"Well, it doesn't feel great," Seth replied. Dean sighed to himself. This was going to take a while.

"Ok, well, I'ma try again. Just, make sure you tell me if it's, you know, too much," Dean said. Seth nodded and Dean tugged once again. This time, Dean could see Seth biting his lip from the pain of the bowl being pulled over his head. Dean then decided to just go with the 'yank the Band-Aid off' method.

Seth let a few yelps out as the fish bowl was forcefully yanked over his face, but Dean tried to make it as quick as possible. Within a few long seconds, the bowl finally gave free and Dean hastily decided to chuck it at the wall. The result was a giant dent in the wallpaper and glass shards everywhere.

"Good lord Dean," Seth said, bringing his hands to his neck in an attempt to sooth the raw flesh. Without warning, Dean yanked Seth towards him and engulfed him in a hug, muttering a few apologies before pulling away.

"So," Dean began, rubbing the nape of his neck, "you up for a beer?"

* * *

 _This is also based off a Tumblr prompt, which was:_

 ** _Imagine person A getting their head stuck in a fish bowl and person B trying to free them._**

 _I'm aware that it is a very silly prompt, but Seth & Dean can be such idiots sometimes that I wouldn't put it past them. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and I will see you in my next writing._

 _\- vicesandconverse_


End file.
